


Bought and Paid For

by Pigeonpost



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ART Manipulated Image, Erotic, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigeonpost/pseuds/Pigeonpost
Summary: Manipulated imageBase- Adapted from a banned Dolce & Gabbana AdvertI do not own the base or the characters portrayed/implied.





	Bought and Paid For

[](https://postimg.org/image/4pi4qcgct/)   
[](https://postimage.io/)  



End file.
